xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Doctor Kirby O'Neil
Doctor Kirby O'Neil is a psychologist and the father of April O'Neil in the 2012 TV series. He was mutated into a mutant bat in the season 2 premiere, then returned to normal in The Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockman, and got mutated again in the Season 2 Finale, and cured again in season 3's Battle for New York, Part 2 episode. History In this version April father is still alive and named Kirby O'Neil in the 2012 animated series, but is no antique dealer but instead a scientist of psychology and a widower, which the Kraang kidnapped, who after the death of his wife had to raise his daughter April alone. Rise of the Turtles, Part 1 When the turtles are out in the city for the first time, they witness Kirby and April being abducted by the extradimensional Kraang. Because the aliens wanted to use April's unusual psychic abilities to colonize theearth. The turtles attempted to save them, but due to their inability to work as a team, the Kraang escape with them. Later, when the turtles find Snake and question him about the mutagen and why the O'Neil's were taken, they believe that Kirby is being used to help the Kraang. Once they break into the Kraang's lair, they manage to save April, but were unable to get Kirby. The Gauntlet Kirby sends Pete to deliver a message to April warning her to get out of the city. Instead, April and the Turtles get Pete to take them to where the Kraang are holding Kirby in order to rescue him. Kirby recognizes the Turtles and tells them what little he knows about the Kraang and their mutagen. The rescue mission is interrupted when Donatello discovers the Kraang have set a time bomb to disperse mutagen over the city. The Turtles free Kirby from his cell, but the Kraang soon corner them. Kirby takes one of the Kraang's guns and attacks the droids, telling the Turtles to save April and the city. He covers their escape, and is last seen being disarmed and re-captured by the Kraang. TCRI April reveals what kind of scientist her father is; a psychologist. This means Kirby does not have the type of skills or knowledge the Kraang would find useful. Just when Raphael wonders why the Kraang would kidnap him in the first place, Donatello reveals that Kirby wasn't their real target. Instead, it was April the Kraang wanted, and they're still looking for her. It's not known why April is the Kraang's primary target or if Kirby knows why the Kraang are after his daughter. Operation: Break Out He sends April a coded message, which Donatello decodes. He mentions that he was moved to a different location and includes the coordinates. Donatello goes to the lab and manages to break him out, but he also lets loose a giant salamander monster. Kirby and the turtles manage to avoid the Kraang and defeat theNewtralizer and successfully escape. Once they are back at the sewer he is reunited with April. At the end of the episode, he and April hug each other and he evilly looks up, indicating something is wrong. The exemption was part of a perfidious plan of the Shredder, who had now joined with the Kraang in an alliance against the Turtles. "Showdown, Part 1" the Kraang control Kirby into handing April over to Karai and the Foot Soldiers who then hand her over to them on the surface. In "Showdown, Part 2", the Turtles discover the mind-control device the Kraang gave Kirby on the back of Kirby's neck and free him and give them important information about the plans of Kraang Prime, the top leader of the Kraang, the information gave is what led to the defeat of the first invasion. However, the long imprisonment had caused major trauma to O'Neil, and his desire to protect his daughter from harm, thus has become an obsession. In "The Mutation Situation," When the Turtles finally learned of a new plan of Kraang and asked April for assistance they had to trick her father to let them take her out of the house her father. Kirby has been having recurring nightmares about the Kraang and helps April to track the stealth ship. But on this occasion it happened that the Turtles in their imprudence caused a whole load of mutagen, which the Shredder wanted the Kraang to deliver, to rain down on the city. When a mutagen canister falls off the ship and towards April. Kirby protects April from it and falls off of the roof of the building. As a result of Kirby falling past a bunch of bats, Kirby mutates into a grotesque mutant bat with a large head.Michelangelo tries to call him "Wingnut" as a nickname, but is scolded for his insensitivity. Although his human intellect has been largely suppressed by the effects of the mutagen, O'Neil's protectiveness towards his daughter remained, and he therefore sought to continue to keep his daughter from harm. During the fight, the Turtles direct him into the warehouse where he is caged. When April catches up, Michelangelo unknowingly mentioned how the falling mutagen canisters was an accident on their part during their fight with the Kraang. Kirby breaks free and flies away to an unknown destination in the nocturnal New York. The mutation of Kirby had put a temporary strain in April's friendship with the Turtles. "Metalhead Rewired Kirby's mutated form was among the mutants that were captured by the Kraang. With help from Metalhead, the Turtles were able to free Kirby and the other mutants from the Kraang and were able to escape through the portal. "The Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockman" Kirby turns back into a human by getting hit with the last drop of Retro-Mutagen that Donnie managed to finally create. The Invasion, parts 1 and 2 He stresses about the Kraang invasion, then as the he, Turtles, April, and Casey go to make their escape, he introduces them to his Party Wagon. Before he can leave with the team, though, he is blasted with the perfected mutagen by Kraang Prime, and once again mutated this time into a half-Kraang monstrosity. Return to New York (2012 TV series episode) He makes a Cameo at the end of the episode where it is seen that he is in Dimension X along with the millions of other people that were mutated and taken prisoner. He is finally seen serving the kraang by collecting special crystals and other resources also being mind-controlled by them as well. Battle for New York, Part 2 After the Turtles and Mutanimals saved many lives in New York, cured him, along with enslaved civilians with newly improved Retro Mutagen, and teleports back to the city, switching locations with the remaining Kraaangs, he is last seen reunite with his daughter once again. Casey Jones VS. The Underworld He is seen alongside his daughter volunteering at a soup kitchen as they help serve and feed the populace of New York City. Trivia * He is most likely named after legendary comic book artist, Jack Kirby, whose name was also given to the character Kirby from the Mirage comics and 2003 TV series. Though his appearance (and his profession as a scientist) faintly resembles August O'Neil's from the 2003 TV series. * In the episode The Mutation Situation Mikey calls him Wingnut, as a reference to that character. Category:TMNT Universe Category:Metahumans Category:Vampires Category:Flight Category:Neutral Category:Father Category:Splicers Category:Wings Category:Deceased Category:Foot Clan Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Kidnapper Category:Body Alteration Category:Americans Category:PHD Category:Man Category:O'Neil Family Category:Red Hair Category:Turtles Rogues Gallery Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Male Category:Scientists